Murder in a Small Town
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: There's a killer on the loose in South Park! Teens are being brutally murdered and the police are trying to figure out by who.
1. Intro

Hey guys! Here's a new story! I know you're probably wondering when Runaway Love will be updated. Soon, I promise! With Halloween coming and scary movies constantly on, I was inspired to write horror story! So here's the intro! As usual, R&R you know the reviews are my motivation to continue! Enjoy! :-)

Murder in a Small Town

Intro

I hate them!

I hate them all!

I'm tired of trying to be nice! I'm sick and tired of being picked on by these low class idiots! I'm tired of being walked over! I'm tired of feeling like I'm not good enough for them! They're going to pay! They're all going to pay with their lives! One…by…one! I grab a knife and put it in my pocket before heading out the door.

I arrive at the house of Bebe Stevens. I look in her bedroom window. She's on the phone. Probably talking to her boyfriend Kenny. God, how I hate both of them! Bebe is about 5'2 and 110 pounds with big boobs. She's also the head cheerleader so she's really popular. All the guys drool over her and all the dumb girls aspire to be her. She's just another stupid, spoiled, dumb, slutty blonde bimbo!

"I love you so much Kenny." I hear her say. I was right, it's Kenny. What an asshole! They're supposedly South Park High's Most Popular Couple. They're a joke!

"I wish I could see you too. We'll see each other at school tomorrow." Don't count on it Blondie! I just want to strangle her with her own blonde hair! "I love you." She makes a kissing sound and hangs up. BITCH! Those two are so annoying. She's going to die first, then I'll get Kenny! He's a male bimbo. I hate him so much!

I throw a rock at her window. Bebe looks up. "Kenny?" I see her come to the window, but she doesn't see me. "Kenny is that you?" She chuckles. Within moments she comes outside. "I guess you just couldn't wait to see me, could you?" She begins looking around. "Like, where are you sweetie?"

I walk up behind Bebe. She turns around and jumps and lets out a yelp. "You scared the shit out of me!" She frowns. "You're not Kenny! What are you doing here anyway?" She rolls her eyes. "Ok, don't answer me! Get out of here before I call the police!" I continue staring at her. "Ok, fine I guess I'm calling the police!" She tries to leave, but I grab her arm and hold it tightly.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" She struggles to break free, but I'm clearly the stronger of the two of us. I pull out my knife and hold it up. I immediately see the fear in Bebe's eyes. "Oh my GOD! HELP!" She screams out. With that, I stab her in the stomach. She drops down to her knees and puts one hand on her stomach. She moves her hand and sees the blood on it. She looks up at me.

"Why…?" She cries. I stab her again in the chest. This time I let go of her arm as she falls all the way over. I stab her two more times to make sure she's dead.

I kneel down beside her and check her pulse. Yeah, the bitch is dead. I look around and see her parents left their trashcans out. Perfect! I drag her towards the trashcan, I take the lid off and pick her up and place her inside of it and put the lid back on. She's trash and we'll go out with the rest of it…

A/N: I know it's short, but hey it's an intro! The other chapters will be longer! Any suspects so far?


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews, they're always appreciated! Continue to R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 1

The bell rings and students are silently walking through the halls. It's a very somber day for the students at South Park High School. "Dude!" Kyle asks Stan as he walks up to his locker. "Did you hear?" Kyle asks the larger boy. Stan is 6'3, 200 pounds and the star quarterback and captain of the varsity football team. Kyle is 5'9, 165 pounds he's also known as Stan's "side kick" even though he hates that title.

"Hear what?" Stan asks.

"Bebe was murdered last night."

Stan swallows nervously. "Do they know who did it?"

"They think Kenny did it."

Stan's eyes widen. "Kenny? But he's Bebe's boyfriend."

"That's why they think it's him. He's the last person to hear from her."

"Oh wow." Stan shrugs. "Well if he did it, then he deserves to be in jail."

"Dude, you don't really believe Kenny killed her do you?"

Stan shrugs. "I wasn't there so I don't know."

"I wonder if Wendy knows..."

Stan frowns upon hearing her name. "Wendy?"

"Yeah dude. Maybe you should go comfort her. That was her best friend after all."

Stan shakes his head. "I haven't talked to her since the breakup."

"This is the perfect time to work things out. She has to be grieving right now."

"No way dude!"

Kyle is shocked by Stan's reaction. "Why not?"

"Leave me alone Kyle!" He slams his locker and walks away.

Cartman approaches Kyle. Cartman is still the same asshole he's always been. He's 5'11 and nearly 300 pounds. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I have no idea." Kyle replies still confused by Stan's actions.

"Is he still pissed about the break up with Wendy?"

"I think so."

Cartman laughs. "Tell him to get over it! He's still alive right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then!"

Stan approaches Wendy at her locker. Wendy is 5'4, 130 pounds. She's probably one of the smartest (if not the smartest) kid in school. "Wendy..."

She turns and looks. "Oh...hi Stan!" Wendy and Stan just broke up a few days ago. Stan had plans to dump her and Wendy found out so she dumped him first. Stan is a little bitter about it because he wanted to be the dumper.

"I heard about Bebe."

Wendy raises her eyebrow. "What about her?"

"You didn't hear?"

Wendy now has a confused look on her face. "Hear what? What's going on Stan?"

"Bebe was murdered last night."

She immediately tears up. "You're lying…"

"I wish I were."

Wendy begins sobbing and on instinct, she buries her head on Stan's chest. "How did this happen? I just saw her yesterday. I spoke to her last night."

"The police have Kenny in custody." Stan informs her.

Wendy looks at Stan. "Kenny? He loves Bebe, he would never hurt her."

"He seems to be the prime suspect." Stan pushes Wendy away. "If you need anything, I'm here."

"Can you just hold me for a few more minutes?" Wendy asks him through tears.

Stan rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine…" Wendy lies her head on Stan's shoulders and continues to sob. "I better go..." Stan tells her as things are beginning to get awkward.

"Dude, what's with you?" Cartman asks Stan and Kyle at lunch. "You guys have barely said two words."

"One of our classmates was murdered, stupid and our friend was accused of it!" Kyle reminds him.

"Ok, it's over! We can move on with our lives!"

"You're such an asshole Cartman!"

Cartman shrugs. "Well it's not like I ever gave a shit about Bebe!"

"You could still show some compassion!"

Cartman blinks. "Ok..."

Just then Kenny joins them. "Hey dudes!" He greets them. Kenny is 5'10 and about 160 pounds. He use to sleep around until he hooked up with Bebe. She changed him for the better.

"I thought you were in jail?"

Kenny nods. "I was. They released me."

"Oh..." The other boys slowly inch away from Kenny.

"Oh come on guys, I'm innocent!"

"Are you really?" Kyle asks.

"Why would I kill my girlfriend?"

"You tell us!"

"I loved her! I have no reason to kill her!"

"Yeah right! Look at every cheesy horror movie out there. It's always the boyfriend!" Cartman adds in.

"Shut up Cartman! That's not true!"

"Yes it is. The boyfriend is always found "innocent" at first then he kills again."

"I hate to admit this, but Cartman has a point." Kyle adds.

Kenny is taken aback by Kyle's defense. "Dude, really?"

"Yeah, it's almost always the boyfriend."

"I would expect the stupidity from Cartman, but not you!"

"Kenny, for what it's worth, I believe you." Stan steps in trying to keep the peace which shocks Kenny.

"You do?"

Stan nods. "I know you wouldn't kill anyone. My gut instinct tells me you didn't kill her."

"Thanks dude, I'm glad one of my friends has faith in me." He glares at Cartman and Kyle.

"No problem dude."

"Do you mind if I put my coat in your locker? I lost my locker privileges."

"How did you lose your locker privilege?" Kyle asks.

"I put my own combination lock on it. Apparently that's against the rules at this stupid school."

"That's interesting." Kyle raises his eyebrow.

"Don't start Kyle!" Kenny looks at Stan. "Can I dude?"

Stan shrugs. "I don't care. You know the combination."

"Thanks!"

After lunch, Kenny heads to Stan's locker to put his coat in there. When he opens it, the first thing he notices is a knife at the top of his locker. "That's odd…" Kenny says to himself. He picks up the knife and sees dried blood on it. "Holy shit!" He whispers loudly.

"Kenny?" Kenny quickly puts the knife back and turns around and sees Stan. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I…was…putting…my…coat…away…" Kenny pants.

"Are you ok?"

Kenny nods slowly. "I'll be fine…I just need to catch my breath…"

Stan eyeballs Kenny suspiciously. "Ok dude. Let's go to class." Stan grabs Kenny and drags him off to class. Kenny can't help, but to look back at Stan's locker…

A/N: Any guesses who the killer is?


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you guys enjoyed your Halloween! Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 2

Stan and Kyle meet up after 5th period to walk to their next class together. As they're walking, a panicked Butters rushes over to them. Butters is 5'7 and 140 pounds. "Has anyone seen Kenny?" Butters asks.

"Not since lunch." Kyle tells him.

"He didn't show up for 5th period."

"Impossible, I walked with him to class!" Stan steps in.

"So you saw him physically go in there?"

Stan shakes his head. "Well...no not exactly."

"He's my lab partner and I don't want to fail." Butters is a big nerd and freaks out if he gets below a 98 in anything.

"Calm down Butters. Maybe he decided to skip class." Stan suggests trying to calm Butters down.

"If you guys hear from him, tell him I'm looking for him." He walks off. Cartman approaches them and he's sweating like a pig.

"Where have you been fat ass?" Kyle asks noticing the large amount of sweat."

"I went for a run." Cartman replies.

Stan and Kyle exchange looks. "Like your fat ass is running anywhere!"

"Shut up Jew!"

"Did you see Kenny?"

Cartman shrugs. "What the hell do I look like? His keeper?"

"Butters was looking for him."

"Then he should go find him."

Kyle begins fanning himself. "Is it me or is it really hot in there?"

"I think it's you dude." Stan tells him.

"I was already hot, but it's definitely gotten hotter since my run." Cartman adds in.

"Will you stop with the running bullshit?" Kyle tells him slightly agitated.

"Why is that so hard to believe Kyle?"

"Because your fat ass doesn't run anywhere!"

"I do too!"

"I'm not buying it!"

"Stop it you guys!" Stan steps in. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"We're not fighting, we're just trying to figure out where Kenny is."

"Maybe he's skipping school." Stan shrugs.

Cartman nods in agreement. "I could believe that."

"That's not like Kenny. He always tells someone when he skips." Kyle reminds them.

"We can always ask Bebe...oh wait he killed her!" Cartman smirks.

"He didn't kill her!" Stan states through gritted teeth.

"How do you know?

"Yeah, how can you be so sure dude?" Kyle asks.

"I just know, ok?"

"All signs point to him." Cartman tells him. "Just look at the evidence.

"How could Kenny be the killer if he's missing…?" The boys turn around and see Token. Token is also on the football team. He's 6'2, 215 pounds which is all muscle.

"Who said anything about Kenny being missing?" Kyle looks at him suspiciously.

"I just heard you guys talking about it."

"We just said we don't know where he is…we didn't say he's missing!"

"Sounds like he's missing to me."

Cartman thinks for minute. "You know, if Kenny turns up dead, that probably means Token killed him."

"No one said anything about Kenny being dead Cartman!" Kyle exclaims.

"Token basically just confessed to the crime."

"How?"

"He said Kenny is missing. He wants us to think he's only missing even though he killed him!"

"Token isn't a killer!"

"Of course he is, he's black!" Token punches Cartman. "Ay!"

"If I were a killer, you would be the first to go!" Token glares at Cartman.

"So you admit that Kenny's dead?"

"I didn't say that. He's only missing."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Neither do you guys." He shrugs and walks off.

"That was...weird." Stan states even more confused than ever.

"Not as weird as why it's so damn hot in this school!"

"Who the fuck cares? Let's go find Kenny!" Kyle stomps.

"So you're actually going to skip school?" Cartman is shocked because he knows it's out of character for Kyle to skip school.

"Damnit...well there's only two periods left."

"You guys go ahead." Stan tells them.

"You're not coming?"

He shakes he head. "What's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's probably skipping."

"Or he's dead." Cartman adds in.

"Shut up lard butt, he's not dead!" Kyle punches him in the arm.

"You guys are on your own." Stan tells them again.

"What's your deal Stan? Aren't you at all worried about Kenny?"

"Of course I am dude. I just think you guys are overreacting."

"No, you're under reacting!"

Stan rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Enjoy wasting your time." He walks off.

After school, Stan literally bumps into Wendy. "Sorry." He tells her.

"No problem." Wendy smiles. "I'm so happy to be out of school. It was so hot this afternoon."

"I guess…" Stan replies standoffishly.

"Are you ok? You seem a million miles away."

"I just have a lot on my mind…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wendy grabs Stan's hand. "You know I'm a good listener."

Stan pulls his hand away causing Wendy to frown. "The guys think Kenny's missing."

Wendy scowls. "Kenny? That murderer! He's probably out looking for his next victim!"

"I don't know why I bothered talking to you." He tries to walk away, but Wendy stops him.

"No Stan, I'm sorry. I'm sure he's fine."

"I think he is too. I haven't heard from Kyle yet so I'm a little concerned."

"Call him. That would be the best way to find out."

Stan nods in agreement. "You're right." He grabs his phone and calls Kyle.

"Hey dude, have you heard from Kenny?" Kyle asks as soon as he answers the phone.

"No dude, I thought you have."

"We're at his house. His mom has been here all day and she said Kenny hasn't been there since he got out of jail."

Stan hangs up the phone and looks at Wendy."Oh shit…"

The next morning, Principal Victoria, who's now a high school principal, is walking around with the maintenance man. "Thank you for coming in so early. It is miserably hot throughout the building."

He nods. "No problem, I just need to check out the boiler room." They head to the boiler room and he opens the door. They look down and see a blonde boy lying on the ground. His body is completely red. "Holy shit!" He kneels now beside him.

"That's Kenny McCormick! How long has he been in here?" Principal Victoria asks.

"Long enough…he's dead…"

A/N: Who are your suspects and why?


End file.
